


大小姐

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Transgender
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 为了消灭伏地魔集团，哈利罗恩和赫敏在导师邓布利多的带领下开始研究空间折叠技术，但就在他们进入研究瓶颈期时，邓布利多突然被马尔福集团刺杀而死。于是赫敏想到了一个方法：去一个邓布利多没有死的宇宙，和那个宇宙中的邓布利多请教空间折叠技术。但是由于一时疏忽，哈利被传送到了一个他爸爸X小精子成功上位的平行宇宙——也就是说……哈利现在是个不折不扣的……姑娘了！但不幸中的万幸——这个宇宙中的马尔福、也是个女的！





	1. Chapter 1

-0-

哈利到达B409宇宙时发现自己胸前多了两团肉。

也不能这么说，准确的表述应该是：

哈利的脑电波到达B409宇宙时发现他的载体胸前多了两团肉。

哈利不是特别爱说脏话的人，我们都知道。

所以哈利大声喊罗恩：“操，这他妈怎么回事啊？”

罗恩说：“不好意思兄弟按错了，不小心把你送到你爸的X小精子成功上位的平行宇宙了。”

哈利说：“操，把我带回去。”

罗恩说：“这不太容易。平行宇宙传送太贵，实验室预算不够。你干脆多呆两天，看看能不能实行伟大计划。我凑凑钱再带你回来。”

哈利说：“操。钱重要还是我重要还是伟大计划重要啊？”

罗恩说：“你是女的也一样能实行伟大计划，所以伟大计划重要。伟大计划需要钱的支持，所以钱重要——综上所述， **钱最重要，伟大计划次之，你最后** 。”

哈利：“……”

罗恩·韦斯莱这还算什么狗屁朋友啊？

结果罗恩又说：“你就当顺便满足一下隐藏在你心底的女装恶趣味。”

哈利：“我根本没有这种恶趣味！操！”

罗恩说：“等等，我找到一个好玩的可能会让你心情好一点的事。”

哈利说：“说。”

罗恩说：“马尔福他爸的X小精子也成功上位了。”

……

罗恩说：“兄弟你还好吗？你听得到吗？”

罗恩说：“……那啥姐妹你还好吗？你听得到吗？”

“……哈利？哈利？赫敏，通讯设备好像故障了。”

“没出故障。”赫敏把手头的演草纸团一团。

“估计小妹妹哈利笑昏了。”

 

 

-1-

“罗恩你敢相信吗，这个宇宙里的你竟然开了一家二手书店。”

“我开书店？这不是赫敏才会干的事吗？B409罗恩是傻子吧！我竟然开了书店？那个宇宙一定糟透了。我同情你。”

“而且你的书店经营情况非常惨淡，你过着入不敷出的苦日子。”

“和这个宇宙里的罗恩 **如出一辙** 。”赫敏说。

哈利听到耳机里传来噼里啪啦的声音。

“不要打架。”哈利提醒他俩，“我们的实验室够穷了。”

B409罗恩凑过头来：“哈利你在和我说话吗？”

哈利（现在是个女人）：“不，自言自语。”

B409罗恩又把头缩了回去，开始兴致勃勃地看今天的预言家日报。

哈利姑娘抱着一沓旧书走到书店后排书架中。

“你知道吗罗恩？”哈利姑娘说，“从我这几天对B409罗恩的观察来看，我不觉得他有智商做空间折叠。”

“和这个宇宙中的罗恩 **如出一辙** 。”赫敏说。

耳机里再一次传出噼里啪啦的声音。

“我有没有不重要！”罗恩自暴自弃地喊，“关键是邓布利多和赫敏也没有智商吗？”

哈利姑娘看了一眼坐在工作台前的B409赫敏。背影似冰山。

“有的。”哈利姑娘说。“但B409赫敏沉溺于LGBT权益促进会活动，邓布利多我还没找到呢。”

“LGBT？听起来很赫敏。”

“闭嘴，罗恩。”赫敏说：“B409的我是个同性恋？我不会和你是一对吧？”

“不。”哈利姑娘把旧书一本本往书架上放。“你不是同性恋，你和罗恩还是一对。”

“……还不如和你是一对呢。”

“……赫敏你什么意思？”

耳机里再再一次传来噼里啪啦的响声，哈利姑娘果断把耳机关掉。

算了，就算我是女孩我也要自强不息。

就算B409罗恩和B409赫敏都没用也一定要在这儿找到B409邓布利多。

心中时时刻刻装满伟大事业。梅林阿门阿弥陀佛。

 

 

-2-

哈利罗恩和赫敏的伟大事业说来话长。

本来他们只是 **普普通通** 的霍格沃茨大学物理系学生——每天学学习逃逃课打打球睡睡觉这样子（虽然赫敏只做第一项：学学习），但是有一天他们突然不普通了，因为他们的校长、物理界的学术泰斗、政府的特别顾问阿不思·邓布利多找到了他们，还请他们喝茶。

喝茶的时候邓布利多对他们慈祥微笑。

邓布利多问他们：你们三个喜不喜欢物理呀？

这样的问话让人怎么回答嘛！他们三个只好鸡啄米：喜欢喜欢喜欢。

邓布利多又问他们：那你们三个愿不愿意和我搞点研究啊？

他们三个再次鸡啄米：愿意愿意愿意。

邓布利多说：好的呀，你们真是好孩子，那我奖励你们一下吧。

罗恩和哈利眼中发光：好呀好呀好呀。

于是邓布利多侧过身、面对哈利，依然带着慈眉善目的微笑。

邓布利多说：作为奖励，我要告诉波特同学一个秘密。

哈利罗恩和赫敏都心脏乱跳，觉得下一句就要听到至高无上的物理奥秘。

弦论统一场论多维线性宇宙……赫敏的脑子里蹦出一万个提词器。

邓布利多开口。

三个人提心吊胆。

邓布利多的声音通过空气介质传入他们耳朵里——

“我，”邓布利多指着自己，“无论何时何地都想看看红色羊毛袜里有什么。”

哈利罗恩和赫敏掏了掏耳朵——什么玩意儿这老头说的？

邓布利多说：“我说完啦！你们为什么不说话？你们不喜欢这个秘密吗？”

赫敏疯狂思考：“教授，红色羊毛袜是红矮星的别称吗？”

邓布利多摸摸胡须。

“看来你们不喜欢关于我的秘密嘛。”

他托起下巴：“那我和你们说另一个秘密——”

哈利罗恩和赫敏再次心脏乱跳。

邓布利多说：

“下一个秘密是——波特的父母不是死于车祸，而是被人谋杀的。”

说完邓布利多飘飘然地走了。

留下罗恩赫敏和一个眼睛瞪得快冲出眼眶嘴巴大张着的哈利·波特。

 

在这场茶会后哈利罗恩和赫敏清楚地明白他们再也不是什么无忧无虑的大学生了，他们变成了邓布利多实验室D.A的骨干成员。主要工作就一项：研究空间折叠技术，早日消灭杀死哈利父母也就是作恶多端的伏地魔集团。

罗恩听说他们要干掉伏地魔集团的时候激动得腿都软了。

“神神神神神秘人！”

罗恩激动地握着手里的实验室钥匙。

“我我我我我我们竟然要准准准准准备干掉神秘秘秘人了！”

赫敏和哈利：“对不起，神秘人是谁啊？”

罗恩：“神秘人就是，伏、伏地魔啊（别逼我再说这个名字了）——一个想利用空间折叠技术让世界上所有他认为没资格活着的人都消失掉的大疯子——你们爸妈在你们小时候不睡觉的时候没拿他吓唬过你们啊？”

哈利：“对不起，刚生下来没多久父母就死了。”

罗恩：“……”

罗恩：“那赫敏你为什么也不知道？”

赫敏：“我小时候不睡觉的话我爸一般会给我读相对论，不会讲愚蠢的故事。”

罗恩：“……”

 

 

-3-

咳，关于伟大计划怎么还没说完。

总之——就是这么一档子事儿。就在他们三个摩拳擦掌兴致勃勃地搞着科学研究准备拯救世界时，他们的导师邓布利多突然死了，被伏地魔手下的马尔福家的特工给刺杀了，留下一摊子没来的交代的实验数据和一堆研究瓶颈。

赫敏看到那些数据的时候气得想去扒校长坟墓。

“我早就和他说要养好良好的习惯！每次做完实验写好 **报告抬头** ！他就是不听！”

赫敏抱着一摞学术期刊砸电脑。

“现在留下这一大堆乱七八糟让我怎么处理！连备注都没有！不知道的还以为是他抄了一本 **电话簿** 呢！”

罗恩和哈利都劝她冷静。

“去找找校长的遗物嘛，说不定还会有什么提示。”哈利说。

于是他们花了一个礼拜搜查邓布利多的办公室。

然后他们找到了——一箱没开封的蜂蜜滋滋糖，两瓶黄油啤酒，三打没穿过的羊毛袜，不计其数的比比多味豆，十把形态各异的夜壶——以及一打写给一个叫 **格林德沃** 的家伙的情书。

这一下哈利和罗恩也都想去扒校长坟了。

这都是什么狗屁玩意儿！

 

哈利指着一厚摞的情书问：“格林德沃是个什么东西？”

赫敏没好气地说：“一个老疯子，想着用空间折叠解决掉世界上他觉得不该活着的人。”

罗恩和哈利：“我靠？那和神秘人/伏地魔有什么区别？”

赫敏翻白眼：“区别就在于他有贼心没贼胆，有贼胆没贼命——还没来得及研究出来就被政府追捕，最后还是被邓布利多逼到自尽。”

罗恩和哈利面面相觑，不敢相信他们印象里慈眉善目的老校长竟然有如此光辉历史。

哈利结结巴巴：“那那那那他还给格林德沃写写写情书？”

罗恩结结巴巴：“格格格林德沃不是男男男男的吗？”

哈利仍然结结巴巴：“而且他他他不是自尽尽尽死了吗？”

罗恩跟着结结巴巴：“情书写写写了给谁谁谁谁看啊？”

赫敏抬起头，抱着同情眼光看着他们：

“你们真的是两个感情白痴。”

说完以后，她陷入了沉思。

片刻后她抬起头，挥手郑重宣布： **“我要去扒邓布利多的坟。”**

哈利：“……”

罗恩：“……”


	2. Chapter 2

-4-

月黑风高，哈利罗恩和赫敏神情肃穆，站在校长白色大理石坟墓旁。

哈利：“罗恩，你看出什么来了吗？”

罗恩：“没看出来，闻出来了—— **尸体有点臭** 。”

罗恩：“哈利，你看出什么来了吗？”

哈利：“没看出来，闻出来了—— **尸体真的好臭啊** 。”

赫敏在一旁不说话。

她围着棺材转圈圈。

“喂，赫敏，我们还要看多久——邓布利多不可能把实验报告放到裤子里吧——”

“——我无论何时何地都想看看红色羊毛袜里有什么。”

罗恩：“？”

哈利：“？”

赫敏：“我无论何时何地都想看看红色羊毛袜里有什么——喂！你们两个谁能摸一摸他的口袋啊？”

哈利和罗恩同时惊恐地摇了摇头。

赫敏一跺脚，自己探身进棺材去。

哈利和罗恩瞪大了眼，眼睁睁看着赫敏从已故校长的口袋里摸出了一只红色的羊毛袜子。

红色袜子里，包了一把激光枪一样的玩意儿。

赫敏按动那东西的开关（或者是类似的什么结构），一束蓝色光芒从那东西的端口处射出来。与此同时，一股强大的引力场包裹住了他们，周遭的一切都开始振动，越来越剧烈。

赫敏“砰”地关上了那东西的开关。

“这是什么东西？”

罗恩和哈利觉得他们今天晚上吃完了这辈子能吃的惊。

赫敏拿着那东西，皱了半天眉头，然后猛地一拍大腿。

她朝邓布利多的尸体恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬。

然后她转身和他们解释：“这是传送器——平行宇宙传送器。”

见哈利和罗恩仍然迷惑不解，赫敏只好接着解释：

“无数个平行宇宙里，总有一个邓布利多没有死，而且在搞空间折叠——用这个，我们就能找得到他，你们明白了吗？”

哈利和罗恩对视。

然后他们三个站成一排，恭恭敬敬地朝邓布利多鞠了一躬。

回去的路上罗恩一边抹眼睛一边说：“我什么时候才能成为像校长那么伟大的人啊？”

赫敏：“那你得先换个脑子再说。”

罗恩：“……”

 

 

-5-

总之，这一切就是哈利现在在这里，扮演哈利姑娘角色的所有原因。

太不快乐了，这个B409里，她不但要帮哈利姑娘上所有的物理课，而且还要在B409小气鬼罗恩的二手书店打工，不知道何年何日才能被接回自己的宇宙，更不知道能不能在这个宇宙里成功找到邓布利多并且向他请教空间折叠的问题。

天气也被哈利姑娘的惆怅心情感染了，要下班的时候天降暴雨，哈利姑娘被雨拦在了二手书店门口。

哈利姑娘问：“罗恩，有伞吗？”

B409罗恩说：“被赫敏印成彩虹伞发出去了。”

哈利姑娘说：“喔。”

B409罗恩说：“反正是雷雨。你等雨停吧。”

哈利姑娘问：“等雨的时间算加班费吗？”

B409罗恩说：“你知道吗我下学期的学费都凑不够了。”

哈利姑娘说：“好了。我懂。”

于是哈利姑娘搬把凳子坐在书店门口等雨停。

哈利姑娘小心翼翼避免碰到自己身体的任何一部分。

她忧愁地望着自己略略起伏的胸。

她忧愁地望着自己又细又白的手。

她忧愁地望着自己的牛仔短裤和镂空衬衣。

她忧愁地望着红色脚趾甲、高跟鞋带和纤细脚踝。

喔，最后一个不是她自己的。

哈利姑娘接着看。她面前有好漂亮的一双脚。

“你看够了吗？”有人问她。

“没有。”哈利姑娘说完后立刻抬起了头。

**来人白色雪纺衫、灰色包臀裙，金发大波浪在肩头起伏。**

**长的睫毛红的唇，眉眼冷峻似峭壁。**

冷静。冷静。哈利姑娘对自己说。

算了，冷静不下来。

B409的马尔福小姐…… **太他妈好看了。**

 

 

-6-

哈利姑娘在自己的宇宙里不是个基佬。

所以在B409宇宙里哈利姑娘也不会是拉拉。

于是哈利姑娘死命盯着坐在门口躲雨的马尔福小姐看。

其实马尔福小姐和马尔福眉眼很相似。

喔，应该说是如出一辙。

卢修斯的两个小精子真是 **神来之笔** 。

哈利姑娘盯着马尔福小姐。不由在脑海中为马尔福描眉画眼，披上红装。

哎以前怎么没发现马尔福还有这种潜力呢？

马尔福小姐突然转脸瞪过来。

“看什么看啊？有什么好看的啊？”

她咄咄逼人。

哈利姑娘被吓到一开口：“我……我看你好看。”

声音贼软贼甜。

哈利受到了来自自己的第二次惊吓。

马尔福小姐翻白眼，藏一个得意的笑。

口是心非，和马尔福一个德行。

哈利姑娘想着朝马尔福小姐伸出手。

“哈利。哈利·波特。”

马尔福小姐没接她的手。一侧身袅袅婷婷坐好，翻旁边的预言家日报。

B409和他的宇宙都是反着来的吗。

哈利姑娘忧愁地想。

手伸在空中无人握。特别可笑。

“马尔福。”

她突然说，没看哈利姑娘。眼直直望着屋檐外雨帘。

手却伸过来，握住的时候温温软软。

“我姓马尔福。 **德拉科·马尔福。** ”

怎么马尔福家不分男女都逮着个星星就随便乱起名啊？

 

 

-7-

哈利姑娘和马尔福小姐坐在书店门口等雨停。

马尔福小姐耳边的两只玫瑰花耳坠晃来晃去。

哈利姑娘眼晕。

B409罗恩从店里走出来，握着一壶咖啡。

“喝点咖啡吗？小姐？”他问。

“喝。”哈利说。

“自己进屋倒。”B409罗恩说，又殷勤地望向马尔福小姐。

“不喝谢谢不想聊天我是同性恋。”马尔福小姐说。

哈利姑娘和罗恩都被口水呛了一口。

而马尔福小姐神态自若，手里预言家日报又翻了一个版。

B409罗恩讪讪地回屋去。

哈利姑娘和马尔福小姐坐在书店门口等雨停。

哈利姑娘问马尔福小姐：“报纸上有什么新闻吗？”

马尔福小姐瞥了一眼她。

“少女离奇失踪，房价再度上涨，股市泡沫严重。”

“……还有别的吗？”

**“邓布利多死于家中。”**

哈利姑娘悚然一惊。

操。那岂不是白来一趟。

马尔福小姐问：“怎么，你认识他？”

“不不不不不不认识。”

马尔福小姐说：“不能吧，他不是你们的校长吗？”

B409罗恩听到了这句话。

“你怎么知道他是我们的校长？”他厉声问。

马尔福小姐翻了个白眼。长手指尖指甲一指：

柜台上放着一摞署名霍格沃茨物理系罗恩·韦斯莱和哈利·波特的论文集。

B409罗恩讪笑：“嘿嘿，嘿嘿嘿。”

 

 

-8-

“女版马尔福是个好看的大小姐，还是同性恋。”

“……”

“B409罗恩对马尔福小姐大献殷勤。”

“……”

“B409的我声音又软又甜。”

“……”

“B409的傻罗恩竟然也考上了物理系。”

“……”

“对了B409宇宙里邓布利多死了。”

“什么？！”


	3. Chapter 3

-9-

 

新的一天又开始了。

哈利背着哈利姑娘的毛绒绒书包快快乐乐上班去。

好吧，一点都不快乐。

罗恩和赫敏还没把他接回去。

因为还没凑够钱。

**钱，万恶之源。**

哈利，现在是哈利姑娘这么想道。

所以他只好替哈利姑娘上了整整一天的弦论课。

现在还要去罗恩的二手书店当牛做马。

拐个街角，哈利看见一辆停在路边的银色魔鬼。

车门旁不是别人，正是马尔福小姐。

她蹑手蹑脚溜过去。马尔福小姐正在和一个戴墨镜的女人吵架。

请原谅哈利，偷窥马尔福的怪癖是换了宇宙和载体都改不了的本性。

马尔福小姐说：“不用你管！我自己能行！”

墨镜女人冷笑。

马尔福小姐一摔车门。

高跟鞋笃笃笃走上人行道。

一下就看见了弯腰猫在花坛后的哈利姑娘。

“哈哈哈，正巧你也在这里啊？”

哈利姑娘猫腰冲马尔福小姐笑。

马尔福小姐皱着眉看她。

“你裙子——”她指了指哈利，“里面露出来了。”

“啊？啊！喔！”

哈利赶紧站起身来。

马尔福小姐翻了个白眼往前走。

“你和你妈吵架啊？”

哈利跟在马尔福小姐身后问。

“不是我妈。我姨妈。”

“喔。”

“别喔了，”马尔福小姐侧身把哈利姑娘拎过来。

“你一个月在二手书店挣多少钱？”

“你问这个干吗？”

“我想找份工作。”

“你一个大小姐，找什么工作啊。”

马尔福小姐一扭腰一挺身，长眼线翩翩勾人魂：

“怎么，不许大小姐离家出走自立自强啊？”

 

 

 

-10-

 

马尔福小姐就来书店找工作了。

B409赫敏盯着马尔福小姐打量半响：

“同学，你要不要LGBT宣传册？”

哈利姑娘大跌眼镜。

“她是来找工作的！罗恩！你不是老说我没用吗！新人手！这不是嘛！”

B409罗恩对昨天拒绝他的马尔福小姐耿耿于怀，所以他说：“你是没用啊！”

然后他又对马尔福小姐说：

“可是这个大小姐看起来更没用啊！”

马尔福小姐脸色一下冷下来。

哈利姑娘心惊肉跳。

完蛋完蛋完蛋。

这要是搁在他认识的那个马尔福身上，马尔福八成会气急败坏地大吼：

“你敢这么说我！我要告诉我爸爸！”

马尔福小姐会不会因为卢修斯的X小精子而比马尔福强一点？

哈利姑娘又偷偷瞟马尔福小姐紧紧绷着的脸。

马尔福小姐的口红抿成一条线。

下一秒马尔福小姐弯下腰。

一声不吭扛起了柜台下的一摞一米高的书，又稳稳当当直起腰。

然后踩着高跟鞋，蹬蹬蹬蹬蹬，在书店里优雅环绕一圈。

哈利姑娘目瞪口呆。

B409罗恩目瞪口呆。

B409赫敏表情复杂。

B409罗恩颤颤巍巍开口问：

“哈利，你是不是早晨抱这摞书摔了个马趴来着？”

哈利姑娘颤颤巍巍回答：

“啊，是啊……”

B409赫敏代替他们开口：

“你力气真大，留下吧。”

然后B409赫敏问B409罗恩：

“那哈利的工资你还发得出吗？要不把她辞了吧？反正她也挺没用的。”

哈利姑娘：“……”

 

 

-11-

 

马尔福小姐和哈利姑娘说，她离家出走后没有住处。

哈利姑娘说：“哦。”

马尔福小姐说：“你住哪？我能不能和你住？”

哈利姑娘大惊失色：“不太好吧？”

马尔福小姐说：“有什么不太好的？大家都是 **女的** 。”

说罢搂过哈利姑娘瘦削肩膀。

马尔福小姐的腰臀曲线全贴在哈利姑娘平胸窄臀的侧身上。香水味儿若有若无的，勾得人心颤。

哈利姑娘只觉得自己现在是个女的，没有什么东西能表示礼貌性地硬一下，实在是太对不起马尔福小姐如斯美貌了。

哈利姑娘只好嘴硬一下。

哈利姑娘说：“哈哈哈，你不是 **同性恋** 吗，不太好吧。”

马尔福小姐侧脸瞪了他一下。

哈利姑娘想，操，要是我的宇宙里马尔福是这个样子瞪我，我在学校那几年得被瞪得多快乐啊，我指定不和他打架。被貌美女孩凶，这是什么甜蜜折磨嘛。

好羡慕这具身体的真正主人哈利姑娘啊。

哈利姑娘忍耐着汹涌澎湃的内心接着嘴硬：“对吧？是不太好吧？”

马尔福小姐思考了一会，诚恳地说：“虽然我是同性恋，可我又看不上你。”

二人沉默半响。

哈利姑娘觉得心有点碎。

哈利姑娘面前是旧书店脏兮兮的玻璃，里面反射一具和哈利如出一辙的姑娘躯体——绿眼睛，闪电疤，白白嫩嫩，清清秀秀，就是多了胸前两块几可不计的肉和头发。

我是男生的时候在学校也是被很多女生追的，怎么还看不上我了呢。

于是哈利姑娘内心很心碎表面很冷静地说：“哦。”

马尔福小姐拍拍哈利姑娘肩头：“不要灰心，小妹妹，会有瞎了眼的男孩喜欢你的。”

哈利姑娘：“……谢谢。”

马尔福小姐说：“那带我去你家吧。哦，记得给我配把钥匙。”

哈利姑娘：“……等等，我还没有答应你吧？”

马尔福小姐微微俯下身，灰色眼睛面对哈利姑娘瞳孔。

眼睫毛眨一眨，根根扫在别人心口上。

哈利姑娘说：“好吧。”

 

 

-12-

 

哈利姑娘在B409宇宙过得超级忙。

他除了替真正的哈利姑娘上学、去二手书店打工、在家给马尔福小姐做饭洗衣拖地板赞美她的口红颜色（……）以外，还在忙正事儿。

比如，哈利姑娘想到，罗恩和赫敏两个家伙败实验室玩意儿肯定是靠不住了，只有及时自救，才能早日让自己回到自己腿中间有个玩意儿的宇宙里。

 

于是晚上打完工哈利姑娘往霍格沃茨走，路上和罗恩瞎扯淡。

“你说什么？你和马尔福搞在一起了？”

“是马尔福小姐。另外，不是搞——注意措辞！”

**“马尔福小姐不是马尔福？女混蛋就不是混蛋？住一起还不算搞一起？”**

罗恩质问三连。

哈利姑娘哑口无言。

于是他愤怒地关掉通讯器的耳机，接着往霍格沃茨走。

 

夜黑风高，哈利姑娘勤勤恳恳地扒着B409邓布利多的坟墓。

为什么自从搞起伟大计划来，大部分时候都在扒坟挖土？

白色大理石棺材终于出现在他面前，哈利姑娘的心脏砰砰跳，好像下一秒邓布利多就会掀开棺材盖坐起来一样。

哈利小心翼翼地挪开棺材盖，屏着呼吸向里面探头看去：月光下，B409邓布利多带着慈祥的微笑躺在那儿，好像在做一个香甜的梦。

校长。哈利姑娘小小声地喊。校长。

没有人回应她，哈利姑娘轻车熟路地去掀邓布利多的口袋——那里果然有一双红色的羊毛袜子。

赫敏说得没错，B409宇宙果然在一切事件走向与他所在的宇宙 **极其相似** 。

哈利姑娘小心翼翼摸索红色羊毛袜子，然后从里面掏出了那个熟悉的传送器。

我要回去了——哈利姑娘激动地想——我马上就不再是个姑娘了。

哈利姑娘颤抖着手蹲在B409邓布利多坟墓前设定传送器的参数。

然后按下了开关。

 

哈利姑娘闭上眼，等待那种熟悉的震颤感出现。

等了半天，腿都蹲麻了，也没什么反应。

操，不会这个传送器用光能量了吧？

哈利姑娘赶紧把传送器的储能匣子打开检查。

不看不要紧，一看哈利的心都凉了：

这储能匣不是没能量了，而是根本被人搞坏了啊！

储能元件上，有再也明显不过的被激光枪暴力割裂的缝隙。

哈利姑娘一屁股坐在了地上。

过了半天她又哆哆嗦嗦站起来，想着要不和B409邓布利多一块儿躺在棺材里算了。

活着真没意思。

就在这时她的手机响了，滴滴嘟嘟滴滴。

哈利姑娘一看，是马尔福小姐打来的。

她接起来。

“你一个女孩儿怎么大半夜的不回家还在学校呆着啊？给你五分钟，你快点出来！我在你们学校门口等你，五分钟你出不来你以后就别想进家门了！”

马尔福小姐机关枪似的哔哔叭叭说完，砰地挂上了电话。

留下哈利姑娘拿着嘟嘟嘟忙音的手机在坟前茫然无比。

这剧本好像不太……对吧？


	4. Chapter 4

-13-

马尔福小姐站在车门口，一手搭着车门一手搭着车顶，手里夹着根烟。

哈利姑娘目瞪口呆地盯着那个看起来就很贵的车标。

马尔福小姐抽了口烟：

“上车，愣在那干嘛？”

说完把烟头一扔自己坐进了驾驶座，砰地关上门。

哈利姑娘心情复杂地坐到了副驾驶座上。

车在路上开得飞快。

哈利姑娘颤颤巍巍地问道：“这这这是你的车啊？”

马尔福小姐说：“嗯。”

哈利姑娘又问：“你不是离家出走了吗？你又回家把车开来啦？”

马尔福小姐说：“不是啊，我下午刚刚去买的，新车。”

哈利姑娘：“你不是和你爸断绝关系净身出户很穷吗？”

马尔福小姐十分惆怅地说：“是啊，所以就只能买这种破车开一开了，卡里剩的不多点的零花钱全用光了——现在我彻底成为了穷光蛋。”

哈利姑娘闭上嘴，拿出手机，对着方向盘上的车标偷偷拍了张照。

她打开iMessage给B409赫敏和B409罗恩发消息。

过了一会儿B409罗恩的消息跳出来：

“你怎么坐在迈巴赫齐柏林上？你是不是去卖身了啊？”

哈利姑娘心情复杂地打开Google搜索了一下迈巴赫齐柏林。

然后她愤怒地转过头质问马尔福小姐：

“你根本就没有破产吧？你根本就很有钱啊！你他妈干嘛非要和我挤在一起租房啊？”

马尔福小姐茫茫然看了一眼她，好像哈利姑娘是只奇怪的虫子，然后伸手拧开了CD播放器。

“听歌。”

马尔福言简意赅地说。

“现在我不接受采访，闭嘴，请。”

她伸出一根左手手指，按到了哈利姑娘的嘴唇上。

烟味儿从她手指间飘进哈利姑娘的鼻子里。

一时间哈利姑娘意乱神迷。

哈利就闭嘴了。

 

哈利皱着眉头听CD机里的摇滚乐。

马尔福小姐跟着节奏摇摆脑袋，晃来晃去。

“这是什么玩意啊？”哈利终于问道。

“齐柏林。”

“我不是说你的车，我说这首歌。”

马尔福小姐翻了一个白眼，虽然她翻的很快，但哈利还是捕捉到了。

“这首歌，”马尔福小姐尽量用耐心的口吻说，”是齐柏林飞艇的歌。”

哈利惊讶：”乐队和你的车一个名字啊？”

“嗯。”马尔福小姐言简意赅地回答。

“喔。”

马尔福小姐把车开到一百二十迈，齐柏林带着齐柏林飞艇的歌声在空荡荡的夜街上飞奔。

乐队正在唱：

> [You need coolin', baby,](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1646233)
> 
> [I'm not foolin' ](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1646233)
> 
> [I'm gonna send ya back toschoolin'](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1646233)
> 
> [I'm gonna give you my love, oh](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1646233)
> 
> [Wanna whole lotta love](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1646233)
> 
> [Wanna whole lotta love](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1646233)

· 注：点一下，可以听歌的（略略略）

 

 

-14-

洗完澡哈利姑娘躺在沙发上，身上盖着被子，手里捧着坏掉的传送器发呆。

马尔福小姐正在浴室里洗澡，水声哗啦啦啦响。

B409邓布利多死掉了，他们来到这个宇宙寻找空间折叠方法的计划算是彻底破灭。

罗恩和赫敏还没找出法子把他带回自己的宇宙。

在这儿好不容易找到一把传送器还是坏的。

为了不暴露身份，在回到自己宇宙之前，他还得替”哈利姑娘”上弦论课，做实验，还要替合租的马尔福大小姐当牛做马，打扫房间顺带做饭。

操，生活可不可以再悲惨点？

这时她的手机叮叮响起来。

一条新iMessage消息。

B409赫敏给她发了一个”震惊”的表情。

还发了一条信息。

信息内容是：

——“有人窃取到空间折叠的情报了！”

哈利瞪着手机看了一分钟。

然后她后知后觉地从沙发上跳起来。

“你在干吗？”

马尔福小姐的声音从她身后传来。

哈利慌慌张张把传送器扔到沙发底下，按下手机锁。

“在——运动。”

她对马尔福小姐说。

“大晚上在客厅运动？”马尔福小姐狐疑地问。

“嗯。”哈利用力地点头。

马尔福小姐言简意赅地进行评价：

“你脑子真的不太好使。”

“换个专业吧，你学不了物理了。”

说完她一边用毛巾擦着一头弯曲金发一边走进了卧室。

哈利赶紧拿出手机，又看了一边iMessage信息。

她一个字母一个字母拼写过去，确定B409赫敏是在说“空间折叠”。

这个时空里果然有空间折叠技术——

但B409的这群家伙们到底做到什么地步了？

上天保佑，B409邓布利多可千万要是留下点什么成果再死的。

然后她手指颤抖着回B409赫敏信息：

“真的？是谁？”

B409赫敏迅速回复：

“事关重要，明天中午书店见。”

哈利也迅速回复：

“好。”

马尔福小姐不知道什么时候又走到了卧室门口。

她靠在门框上，湿漉漉金发垂到眼前来。

隔着头发她看哈利姑娘。

卸掉妆，马尔福小姐显得温柔了很多。

她说：“你在和谁聊天？手机一直在响，很烦啊。”

“没谁。”哈利按下手机锁，对马尔福小姐露出一个人畜无害的微笑。

有人窃取了空间折叠的情报。B409赫敏说。

罗恩说得对，马尔福就算换了一个宇宙、甚至换了一个性别也是马尔福。

马尔福小姐究竟为什么出现在旧书店里？

她又为什么非要和哈利姑娘一起住这个破房子？

哈利听到她的心脏砰砰直跳。

离家出走见鬼去吧。

 

 

-15-

马尔福小姐坐到了沙发边。

哈利谨慎地挪了挪屁股，离她远了一点。

马尔福小姐身上的香水味好像二十四小时不掉线，哈利虽然现在生理上是个女孩，但心理上，哈利·波特拍着胸脯保证，“他”还是个百分之百的直男。所以，虽然他一贯讨厌德拉科·马尔福，但是作为一个心理层面上非常健全的直男，马尔福小姐让他讨厌不起来，甚至有一点莫名好感。

马尔福小姐没有注意到哈利姑娘澎湃的内心活动。

她又朝哈利靠近一点，手搁在了哈利肩膀上。

哈利颤抖了一下。

马尔福小姐就笑了：“你这么紧张干吗啊？搞得我好像一个在占你便宜的男人一样。”

哈利姑娘讪笑着说：“没有，没，没紧张。”

马尔福小姐从茶几上拿起她的烟盒。

她晃了晃脑袋，带着水珠的金色长发甩落水珠在哈利脸颊。

凉的。

马尔福小姐“啪嗒”一声点着一根烟。

“薄荷味的。”她说，”尝尝？”

她吸一口烟，然后双手夹着递到哈利嘴边。

烟嘴，热的。

哈利没抽过烟，吸一口，被呛得直咳嗽。

“花钱买罪受啊，抽烟。”哈利一边干咳一边说。

马尔福小姐长腿一搭，放在茶几上，身体后仰靠近沙发背垫里。

“就像喝酒一样，有一样儿东西让你难受了，原来让你心里难受的事儿就不难受了。”

她侧过脸，对哈利姑娘露出一个笑容。

客厅里橙色夜灯落在她睫毛上。

如果哈利姑娘有老二，此时此刻确实应该硬一下。

但是她没有。

于是她只好又挪一挪，和马尔福小姐隔开距离：

“你，你晚上怎么知道我在学校的啊？”

马尔福小姐眼睫不耐烦地扬一扬。

“我去书店时罗恩说的呗。”

哈利点点头。

马尔福小姐用手托住了脑袋，又朝哈利靠近一点。

“我说，”她懒洋洋地笑，“你怎么老离我那么远啊，我身上有臭味儿吗？”

“没，没有。”

“那你是拉拉吗？”

哈利被这句话吓到了，她从沙发上跳起来：

“不是！我绝对不是！你怎么会这么觉得？”

马尔福小姐耸了耸肩：

“我一靠近你你就躲，拜托，除了GAY和暗恋我的拉拉，还会有哪个女孩在我这么漂亮的女人靠近她们时躲开啊？”

马尔福小姐又说：

“还是说，莫非你是个伪装成女孩的男人？还是个GAY？”

“绝对不是！”

哈利又跳了起来。

马尔福小姐终于大声笑了起来，连烟灰都抖落在了睡衣上而不自知。

“你有的时候真的蛮可爱的，波特。”

她评价道。

“虽然大部分时候你只是个没胸又没脑子还没品位的妞儿。”

她又补充道。

哈利气急败坏。

虽然哈利姑娘的身体也和他没什么关系，但是哈利姑娘和他的重合度太高了，马尔福小姐对哈利姑娘评头论足的样子让他想起了他的世界里、马尔福对着他嘲讽他鸡窝头、四眼鸡的悲惨时刻。

果然，B409罗恩说的对。

女混蛋也是混蛋啊！

哈利把马尔福小姐连推带搡地推进了马尔福小姐的卧室。

“晚安！永别！”

哈利对她说。

马尔福小姐又翻了个白眼，看着哈利姑娘气鼓鼓走回客厅沙发，一屁股窝了进去。

马尔福小姐关上卧室门，坐到卧室床上，拿出手机。

“没暴露，估计是假货。”

“另外，想让我听话完成任务，就对我爸好点。”

她涂着红色指甲油的手指在荧光屏上飞快键入文字。

然后她按下了“发送”，收件人是“贝拉姨妈”。

她把最后一口烟抽完，把烟头拧灭在床头柜的烟灰缸里。

波特真的挺好玩的。

她想。

可惜啊。

 

TBC.


End file.
